


No Grave but the Sea

by NaughtyBees



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Pirate AU, Vore, macro micro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 06:09:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12102459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyBees/pseuds/NaughtyBees
Summary: Feared pirate captain Mako Rutledge faces off against his nemesis that is determined to end his wicked pirate ways. However, neither of them expect their battle to be interrupted by a sea monster.





	No Grave but the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> My first commission! If you'd like to commission me, please shoot me a message! Art by the person who commissioned me!

Mako hadn't always wanted to be a pirate, sailing the high seas and robbing innocent people of their treasure. He'd enjoyed being a fisherman, despite how little it payed. The lap of the waves, the smell of the salt and being adrift in his own thoughts was his idea of a good time. As a child, he had spent his days by the sea, living on a small island near New Zealand with his village, gaining quite the affinity for the ocean. But as he sat in his quarters, a golden crown perched on his head, his knuckles glittering like the sun and his missing tooth filled by a gold spike that jutted out of his jaw like a tusk, he knew he was a happy man. He had all the food he could eat, a crew that didn't interrupt his peace and quiet, and all the rum he could ever want.

He walked out onto the deck of his ship, thumbs under his belt, the dead shark cloak he always wore looking around as he surveyed his crew, all hard at work as they prepared to set sail away from the small island they had stopped at for supplies. Greetings were passed his way as he walked to the bow, all of the men looking at him with respect, fear even. He had something of a reputation for being a savage killer. Captain Mako, mothers said to their children, could crush a man’s skull with one hand and once killed a whale with a single punch. He may have been heavily scarred but he'd never lost a fight. Not once.

The sea air tasted foul, as though there were a storm coming. The clouds were few and far between, each as pleasant looking as could be, fluffy and white. Mako turned on his heel, surveying the calm ocean, not seeing anything concerning. Usually his feelings were correct. A prickle at the back of his neck was usually the difference between life and death for him. He remembered a time he felt the same shiver down his spine, the sensation telling him there were intruders stealing from his coffers. There was something amiss.

Still, he didn’t have time to worry about odd feelings for the moment, instead looking around at his crew and tonguing his gold tooth. He’d pulled it from a dead man’s skull some weeks ago and had made sure to wash it with gin to make it clean to go in his mouth.

Mako watched his crew complete their duties, ready to set sail again. He didn’t have to give orders when the ship wasn’t in battle, his First Mate, Quartermaster and Navigation Officer all had things in hand. Not for long, however.

“Captain! Ship, port side!” One of the men, Jonesey, called, tangled up in the rigging. “British colours, looks like she’s bounty hunting!”

Sure enough, a huge man of war emerged from behind a massive rock formation, over a hundred cannons in total. She was magnificent, her firepower far outweighing the Sea Hog’s. Mako gasped audibly as she sailed into position, mouth agape. “Oh, you are beautiful.” In the open sea, evading her would be easy but in a reef minefield such as this, it would be a lot harder. Mako took a moment to compose himself, needing to try focus on a strategy rather than on how beautiful the ship was. He turned, looking around at his men. “Man the sails, we fight her in as open water as we can get! You, get to the gunnery! I want those cannons ready to fire!” He pointed to Bruiser who seemed eager for battle, and smiled. “Get to the helm. Have no fear, death comes for all and if we die today, we take them with us!” He raised his cutlass high in his meaty hand and the crew roared in approval. They knew the drill, this wasn’t the first time they had to fight their way out of a situation like this. This was routine and they would stand against anything.

The ship was huge, twice the size of the Sea Hog, but that didn’t deter Mako one bit. With wind in their sails, the pirate vessel sped into open waters, parting the waves effortlessly. The ship slowly sped, the man of war turning to avoid the reef, seemingly being left behind. However, once she was in open water she began gaining distance. As the larger ship drew close, the painted words on the side made Mako frown. The HMS Phantom, one of the fastest ships in the Empire. Of course they would dispatch one of his best ships just for him. He was, frankly, flattered. “Alright, wait for it… She’s coming alongside…” He held up a meaty hand, pausing as he watched the other vessel inch ever closer, starting to come up beside the Sea Hog, casting their ship in shadow. “On my command, unleash hell!”

Mako frowned when he saw one of the crew on the opposite ship lean over the side to shout over to him. He was of a higher rank than the other sailors, powdered wig and military coat. He didn’t recognise him, however, nobody from his past. “We just want you, Rutledge! Come quietly to answer for your crimes and your crew will be spared!”

There was a pause, the Captain sending a scowl in their direction before he clenched his hand into a large fist. “FIRE!”

The explosive sound of cannonfire always made the Captain feel like he was on top of the world. It was a privilege to see his men blowing holes in the Phantom, polished wood flying in both chunks and splinters, showering their broadside with flame. The Phantom began to return volleys, holes being blown into the Sea Hog as British soldiers threw grappling hooks, intending to board. Despite being handy with a cutlass, Mako couldn’t slice through all the ropes and he soon found plenty of Englishmen on his ship. With a low growl, Mako charged forward, shoving men into the ocean or gutting them with a swift slice of his cutlass, the polished metal striking down men as though possessed by a dark magic.

Mako paused mid swing when he heard a gun cock, turning to look at Lieutenant Sutton. He was a spindly man, having the hook nosed, pale faced sneer of someone who considered themselves far above most other people.

“Don’t you move, pirate. You’re coming with me whether you want to or not.” Sutton growled, baring his teeth. Mako stared down at the man, face completely emotionless, his mind racing as he attempted to think of a way to get out of this. “You’re going to hang slowly and painfully, the Admiral was very specific about that. We’ll prove to everyone that you’re not immortal.”

Mako raised his hands by his shoulders, palms up. “I never said I was immortal.” He smiled toothily. “Just bloody hard to kill.”

Sutton pursed his lips as though someone had poured a quart of vinegar down his front. “I expect it is hard to hit any internal organs with all that fat.” He gave him a mixture of a smile and a grimace, eyes scanning the towering pirate’s form. “I may suggest letting you rot in a cell before you hang, see you starve. That way you don’t snap the rope.”

Mako was about to reply, his hands clenched tight, resisting the urge to punch the Lieutenant’s teeth from his gums. His eyes flicked around the deck, not seeing any quick escape. Sutton smiled, this one being more sadistic. “I think, just for fun, I’ll shoot out your kneecaps.” He moved the gun to aim at the pirate’s knees. “I heard you never scream. Shall we test that?”

A sudden voice called from the Phantom, barely heard over the sounds of battle. “Lieutenant! Whale off the port side, she’s coming in fast!” Sutton frowned and looked up at his man, wondering why he was bothering him with something so unimportant. “Hold on, that's… that’s not a whale! Oh, shi-”

A crunch noise sounded, deafening, rumbling in Mako’s chest, the Phantom shuddering, pushing into the Sea Hog and moving her so far away that the cables holding them snapped, the smaller ship drifting slightly. There was a moment of quiet, the seas still, as if it was the tensed skin of a prey animal, without so much of a twitch. The pleasant breeze fell, the sails hanging limp on the masts, skies darkening. After a moment, there was a soft squeaking, hundreds of vermin emerging from the woodwork of both ships, leaping into the water. The rats were scared, willing to swim for their lives rather than stay to face…whatever was out there. Mako’s arms prickled, his hair stood on end, a shiver running through him.

The waters parted, an unfathomably massive appendage rising from the waves. It was a fish tail, the biggest Mako had ever seen, over two hundred feet in length. Towering above the two ships, it hovered in the air for just a moment, enough to give all the people below a good look at it. Orange iridescent scales, pale yellow fins that were near shredded, scars and harpoon holes, barnacles and sludge clinging to it. The men aboard the British ship screamed. Screamed just once. The monstrous tail came down, descending with incredible speed, the wood crumbling when it came into contact with the platemail-esque scales. The tail split the ship in twain, the tip catching the edge of the Sea Hog, grazing it, a tidal wave cascading over the deck if the smaller ship. Having to grip the railings to prevent himself from being thrown into the sea, Mako grit his teeth as the ship rocked violently. Still, fear gripped him, knowing a monster that size would be impossible to fight. He’d heard the stories of sea beasts before. There were many, the kraken and sirens, plenty of ocean dwelling beasts that preyed on sailors. He hoped it would occupy itself with the other ship rather than his own. Lt. Sutton wailed as he looked at his priceless man of war, smashed to smithereens, just splinters. The tail disappeared, leaving naught but debris floating in the foamy waters. Most of the sailors had survived, gasping as they desperately clung to the boxes, barrels and chunks of wood, treading water.

Still aiming his flintlock at Mako, he grit his teeth, looking from the pirate Captain to the remains of his crew, clinging to planks and cargo. “By God’s mercy… I will kill you here, pirate, and take your vessel for myself. Maybe this lump of splinters can get me back to somewhere I can string up your corpse as an example to all other filthy pirates.”

As he was speaking, Mako turned to look into the waters below. One by one the sailors clinging to the debris began to disappear under the water with barely a yell. At first, he wondered if the hammerheads were already gathering for a frenzy but then he shook his head. He’d fed many an enemy to the sharks. If it were indeed sharks there would be screaming, blood, a crimson churning foam and mass of fins. These men were pulled under quickly, leaving only bubbles. The pirate simply pointed a thick finger, turning Sutton’s attention to what was happening. There were no bodies, no trace of any of them.

Seven more were pulled under the surface before the water broke again, a massive creature emerging from the sea. It seemed like a colossal version of a human, blond hair that was hung around its head, wet and green with algae at the tips. It scanned its surroundings with bright, amber eyes, slitted pupils catching on panicking sailors. However human it seemed, its ears were more like fins, sat against patches of the same scales as the destructive monster of a tail it no doubt held underneath the water. It grinned, serrated shark-like teeth glinting in the morning sun, clearly drawn by the sounds of the heat of battle. Using claws as long as oars, it picked one of the fleeing sailors up, opening its colossal maw. The man screamed and writhed as he was held over the beast’s mouth, dropped in like he were a chunk of candied fruit, swallowed without hesitation. Mako watched with horror, agape as he saw the wiggling lump go down the monster’s throat, stretching the skin just slightly, the bulge disappearing between the sharp collar bones. With that, the man was gone.

Before the beast could pick up another sailor in his enthusiastic dining, Sutton turned and fired at it, causing it to look up from its feast, not at all flinching at the bullet hitting its cheek. The shot barely even dented its skin, just grazing the surface. Its eyes turned from Sutton to Mako, blinking wide open in surprise, ear fins flaring. It opened its mouth, a sound coming out like the crash of the sea on rocks, loud and clearly aquatic, almost shrieking. “You!” It sounded happy, ecstatic.

Mako remembered this creature. It may have been a very long time ago but he remembered. The Leviathan from his past.

oOo

_A young man in his twenties. He had a name, not Captain Rutledge, that was one he would take on later in life. No, this man held his own name close to his heart, a memory of his family. He was quiet, humble, a simple fisherman for his village. He, as always, took his canoe, nets in hand, loading them into the small boat. He traced the ornate, curling carvings with his fingertips, smiling at the minute details of dedicated and caring craftsmanship. He loved his canoe, his own place, somewhere he could sit and collect his thoughts. He knew which spots around his island held the most fish, his nets all full to brimming by the time he brought them onto the deck. His storage hold was soon chock full of fish, all ready to be taken back to shore. However, he had one more stop, his own special secret._

_A shallow cove, cut off from the rest of the world, quiet and untouched. Others had been here before, of course, his people had lived there for hundreds of years. However, it seemed nobody in the village wanted to intrude on his special place. In his cove he would sit and whittle, spending most of the day on the white sand, toes in the crystal blue waters. That time was different. As he sailed around the corner and saw his cove, he gasped, standing in his canoe, eyes wide._

_Whimpers of pain, blood staining the sand red, torn scales being pulled into the sea. The creature, whatever it was, was beached. It was pretty small then, only around fifty feet from head to tail tip, clearly just a juvenile. The young man was afraid, wanting to turn tail and run. But the wails coming from the monster were pitiful and they broke his heart. He pulled his canoe onto the beach and headed closer to the beast, seeing it writhing on the sand like eels did when he dropped them on the deck of his canoe. A net was tied fast midway around its right forearm, cutting into its arm deep. By either the net slicing away at it or the flesh decaying so much from lack of blood that it had to be gnawed off, it was missing his arm, the remaining flesh bruised badly. Hooks and harpoons protruded from its flesh and scales, making it look like an ornate but badly bleeding pin cushion. Clearly it had come into contact with someone who intended to kill it, not quite managing the task._

_The young man approached the beast, quietly cooing in his native tongue, attempting to calm it. It squirmed in a panic, trying to scramble away from the human, the lack of an arm making it difficult to move very far._

_“Don’t be afraid.” The young man whispered, holding up empty palms, showing he didn’t mean any harm. “I’m here to help you.” He stepped slowly forward, being careful not to startle it. It took a few moments but the beast soon stopped its movements, ear fins flat against its head, thin eyebrows furrowed. Its skin was wet, not slimy as was expected, but still cool to the touch. The fisherman calmed it with gentle pats, moving toward its arm. He was gentle, cautious, taking his knife from his pocket. “I’ll cut the rope for you.” The fish squeaked in pain as he pulled at the tightened net, but laid still, biting its lip so hard that blood trickled down its chin. When the net was cut free after a long time of slicing away at the fibres, the monster gasped with relief, cradling its arm against its chest._

_Next were the hooks and harpoons. These were harder to remove, the barbs on the end not small enough to be pulled back through the swollen flesh the way they came. He was careful as he removed the harpoons, slicing away rope so he could tug them all the way through the wounds. The hooks were teased out gently, chunks of skin and scab having to be cut away. When the fish seemed to be in too much pain, he paused, stroking its scales to calm it once more, making sure it didn’t get too distraught._

_Once every chunk of metal was free, the young man fetched a bucket from his canoe, scooping it into the water. The gills at its neck were nearly dry and as he dumped the seawater over them, he heard it gasp, the tip of its tail thumping on the sand as a happy dog’s might. He then hauled his catch onto the beach, pulling the net to the beast’s head, leaving it by its side so it could use its claws to spear the dead fish, eating them greedily. It had clearly been adrift in the ocean for some time, barnacles crusting around its eyes and mouth. It flinched when he reached for his face, blinking curiously as he reached up to his eyes, gently scratching away the itchy little shellfish. It was thankful for the relief, a quiet purr coming from its gills, vibrating the very sand beneath his feet._

_The young man sat with it, smiling gently. “Don’t you worry. You’ll get used to not having an arm. You’ll adapt.” He gently stroked its cheek, those amber eyes staring at him curiously. Once he had made sure the monster was comfortable, no longer in pain and not hungry, he led it back to the sea, helping it into the water. It was quick to swim away, clearly ecstatic at the fact that it wasn’t dead, not looking back as it disappeared under the water._

oOo

There were some times Mako had thought that it was a dream, perhaps brought on by being out in the sun too long. He’d managed to tell himself that the monster was nothing but a fabrication. Now here it was, a look of recognition on its slimy face, sharp toothed mouth curling into a wide grin, remembering the way the pirate had helped it. Mako took his opportunity, punching Sutton to the ground while he was distracted by the behemoth in the water. He yelled for his crew and the naval officers were surrounded in a moment, swords and pistols on one side and a grinning sea monster on the other, the pirates trying not to be distracted by the merman. The monster was clearly enjoying itself, mumbling happy purrs, tail tip flicking from the water and wagging, as happy to see Mako as the pirate was to see the monster.

Mako smiled, laughing softly as the sailors looked from the weapons to the monster with their terror stricken faces. “Looks like we caught ourselves some bounty hunters, lads!” He called, the happy roar from his crew causing him to grin widely. “What should we do with them?” This outcome wasn’t something he’d previously considered and he took his time planning the perfect end for these Englishmen. A quiet whine sounded from below and he looked down, the monster staring up at him with wide eyes, slitted pupils now almost eclipsing its iris. It looked like a puppy begging for table scraps, glancing from Mako to the sailors. A smirk was directed toward Sutton and he gestured to his crew. “Get the plank, boys. It’s dinner time.”

The crew laughed among themselves, all clearly eager to see this. The monster clearly understood too, moving so its face was below the plank, looking up at Mako happily. He chirped happily, tongue flicking out to lick its lips. The beast was obviously no stranger to eating people, the delight on its face almost horrific with how enthusiastic it was. Mako shoved Sutton and his men toward the plank, his cutlass at their backs, spurring them to stand on the wobbling wood, pressed close to each other. The Lieutenant looked down in panic and revulsion as the monster’s barnacle speckled lips parted, strings of thick saliva connecting tongue to tooth, breaking off and pooling at the back of the dark chasm of its throat. It stuck out its tongue, the tip touching the edge of the plank patiently waiting for its meal.

“N-No! You can’t do this to me, Rutledge, you bastard!” Sutton trembled, looking at the grinning Captain with nothing but pure terror. “P-Please, I’ll do anything! Anything!” He begged, showing his true colours as a slimy coward. The Captain mentally noted that if he were in the same position he wouldn’t lower himself to grovelling.

Mako huffed impatiently, his large boot stomping on the plank, sending a wobble through it that flicked the end of it up, the men on it yelping, fighting to keep themselves steady. One of the sailors toppled back with a deafening screech, tumbling onto that slimy tongue. Those teeth snapped shut with a click and loud, wet gulp sounded, the merman chirping happily and its tongue flicking out again after a moment. Sutton looked from the happy monster to Mako, shaking violently, eyes wide and pleading. “Okay, you’ll do anything?” Mako smirked, getting a little idea. “Send your men to their deaths. Force them to jump.”

The sailors seemed like they were confident that Sutton would do no such thing. That was until he rushed to barge his men with his shoulder, pushing his fellow sailors off the narrow plank, determined to save himself. He barely even hesitated, as if sure that would ensure his survival. Each one fell, one after the other, cursing the Lieutenant’s name as they attempted to climb out of the gaping maw that encompassed them. Hands on slimy taste buds, they scrambled toward the light, only for those colossal jaws to close, blocking out the sun for the last time. Mako watched as the monster savoured the men, poking them around with its tongue, keeping eye contact with Sutton as flailing arms and legs made bulges through its cheeks. It took a few swallows this time, the bulge in the fish’s throat wide and writhing, halting for just a moment, stuck for a second before a hard gulp sent it below its collarbone, the muffled panicked screams growing fainter until they were no more. The fish laughed, a high pitched and mocking giggle, raising a heavily scarred arm stump to wipe its chin of saliva.

Mako chuckled darkly, looking at Sutton’s confused frown as he pointed his cutlass. “You coward.” He watched as the monster opened its mouth once more, pearly teeth having shirt fabric caught between them. “What kind of commander are you, that you sacrifice your own men so readily?” Mako walked out onto the plank, hearing it creak violently beneath him, his weight probably matching that of the men that stood on it a few moments previously. His large hand tangled in Sutton’s shirt, lifting him effortlessly with one arm, moving him to hang over the gaping jaws beneath them both. The man screamed, kicking and writhing, trying to escape as he was held over the beast’s mouth. From here, only a few feet from that terrible maw, Mako could feel the heat radiating from the merman, leaving his skin slightly damp from the moisture on his breath. It smelled awful, rotting fish embedded around its gums, making it stink like the mouth of hell itself. He shook Sutton, watching him dangle helplessly with a sadistic grin. “Don’t worry, I expect you won’t live long, not when your men get hold of you.”

The shrieking and begging almost caused Mako to reconsider, seeing the pathetic man pray for his release, hands clasped tight. The large fist holding him tight loosened, dropping him like a stone. Sutton screamed as he fell, landing on that carpet-like tongue. The fish seemed ecstatic, the uvula hanging above the cavernous throat lighting up like an anglerfish, bright blue. A clever bit of evolution, Mako thought, simply open up and let the fish come to you.

A soft purr rumbled from the back of the dark throat as the fish flicked Sutton backwards and slammed him painfully into the roof of its mouth, keeping its jaws gaping wide. Mako noted that the fish hadn’t had nearly this much fun with previous victims and he shuddered to think that it might actually be…showing off for him. Sutton screamed and begged as he was pushed backward, toward his inevitable destination, trying to cling to the tongue to no avail, fingers not finding anything to hold onto. He attempted to grab hold of the glowing uvula, finding purchase for only a moment before a hard swallow made the throat muscles grab his legs, dragging the man under. Mako watched as he was pulled backward, nails and feet and knees and elbows doing nothing to prevent his fate. One last gulp and he was gone. The monster hummed happily, sinking into the water and beginning to circle the ship.

It paused in its swimming when it spotted a lifeboat, three men clinging to it, attempting to row away from the scene as fast as they could, frantic in their efforts. As it turned to swim toward them, intending to feast on those sailors too, Mako called to it. “Hey! No, leave them!” The monster seemed to heed him, looking at him with a confused expression. “Survivors means reputation and reputation means infamy.” By his reckoning, you can make people do a lot if they think you’re an immortal and ruthless killer. Probably even more if they think you command a monster.

The crew gave a slightly hesitant cheer, not sure if they should be wary of the merman or not. Mako peered over the side of the ship, waving to the monster, waiting for it to surface again. It rose from the water, the ship level with its chest now, eager eyes looking at all the crew with excitement, tongue flicking out as it scented them.

“Thank you. You saved my hide from that worm.” Mako smiled slightly, feeling strangely indebted to the beast despite the fact that this had practically been a feeding for it.

Ear fins perking up, the merman beamed pleasantly as though it hadn’t devoured perhaps three dozen men, purring and gnashing its teeth happily. “Well, you saved me!” It raised an arm, showing the scarred stump and smiling, very grateful.

Feeling a content warmth at the pit of his stomach, the thought of the monster he saved being alive and well even today, the Captain nodded. “You’re welcome. I don’t think I introduced myself back then, did I?” He placed a hand on his own chest. “Everyone calls me Mako. Do you have a name?”

Blinking as if surprised at the question, the monster took a moment to think, brows furrowed, eyes moving upward as it racked its brains. It shook its head after a moment, seemingly confused about the concept of nomenclature. “No? Where do I get one of those?”

Mako tilted his head slightly. “If you don’t have a name, we can make one up for you? If you don’t mind?” The monster nodded enthusiastically, a trill of excitement coming from its throat. “Hm… What about… Jamison?”

The merman chirped, showing his pearly whites in agreement. “I like that!”

“What are you going to do now?” The large pirate asked, looking up at the monster with folded arms. He hoped he wouldn’t stray far, preferring him to stay where he could be useful. He was an asset that Mako could see as being very valuable. Jamison swished his tail beneath the surface as he thought, the water beginning to churn, frothing around the belly of the ship. “Do you want to stay?” A sound of agreement came from him, his teeth chattering happily, much like a sighthound’s might.

The Quartermaster nudged Mako, leaning up to whisper into his ear. “Sir, I don’t think it would be wise to let him be so close to us. He could easily devour us all if he wanted to. I don’t trust him.” He did have a point but Mako actually trusted the leviathan. He hadn’t done anything to hurt his crew and he seemed eager to help them.

Mako nodded. “Yes, but, he could be a valuable asset to us. It would be wise to have something around that can disable ships. At least for the time being.” He folded his arms. “We’ll put it to a vote.” He turned to his crew, most of whom were staring up at the merman with a mixture of awe, fear and respect. “Okay, who among you want the beast to stay?” Hands rose, more than not. “Those opposed?” The votes against were few and far between. “That settles it. The Leviathan stays.”

A thundering purr came from the beast, shaking the ship with the low frequency, the air in Mako’s chest cavity resonating. Clearly the monster was happy about that decision and he chirped, grinning from ear to ear, eager to please.

Mako chuckled softly, turning to his crew. “Drinks are on me tonight, boys!” He yelled, hearing the bellows of joy from around him. He looked up at the merman, into those happy amber eyes. “I think you and I are going to get along just fine, Jamison.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [First Time With A Sea Monster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15870684) by [MacroJames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacroJames/pseuds/MacroJames)
  * [The End of the Rope](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16681786) by [NaughtyBees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyBees/pseuds/NaughtyBees)




End file.
